New Girl in Town
"New Girl In Town" is the 14th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered February 1st, 2013. "You will know her name" Official Description Tired of Raph's constant criticism while trying to stop Snakeweed's people abduction plot, Leo lets him try his hand at leadership. Leo meets a female Foot Ninja named Karai who tries to lure him to the dark side of rebellion. Plot Leo and the team start off chasing Snakeweed who is running amuck in the city. He grabs a pizza delivery man (which of course makes Mikey want to rescue him just because he delivers pizza) and runs into an alley. Leo tells his brothers that they should tie him up with a clothesline, but Raph suggests that they attack him head on. This results in him and Leo arguing and Snakeweed escaping. Then Leo decides to let his brother try his hand at leadership for a while with Donnie and Mikey to follow him. While on another roof, Leo meets Karai and her army of Foot Clan soldiers. Leo defeats the Foot easily, but Karai gets the advantage over him in a duel when she distracts Leo with blinding powder and attacks him. However, instead of finishing him off, she briefly introduces herself and vanishes. Back in the lair, Donnie is trying to pinpoint the location of Snakeweed's lair when Leo walks in. He asks what they're doing, but Raph refuses to keep him informed. When the others are out in the sewers, Leo watches an episode of Space Heroes (which explains why you should never trust beautiful or handsome aliens from another planet) when Splinter walks in on him. He tells Leo that he shouldn't have abandoned his responsibility and to go find his brothers. While back in the city, Leo encounters Karai again and they fight. They exchange some banter about swordsmanship until Karai holds a blade to Leo's throat. She tells him that she thinks that he's tired of being the good guy (possible reference to his burden of leadership). He breaks free from her grasp and holds his own swords against her. She tells him that he should meet her on top of a highrise called the "Biarly Building" at midnight so she could show him something. Not sure what to do, Leo goes to April's house and talks about Karai. At first, April is all for his interest in her, but slaps him when she's told Karai's in the Foot Clan. She tries to convince him to not see her, but he goes anyway. While that's going on, Karai meets the Shredder in his throne room. He tells her that he knows that she let Leo go and didn't kill him. She tries to lie to him by saying he escaped, but he doesn't believe her. He holds a blade against her and tells her that she must kill Leo or else. The scene concludes with Karai calling him, "Father" revealing to the viewers that Karai is the Shredders "daughter". Meanwhile, Raph and the others follow the path in the sewers to Snakeweed's lair. On the way, Mikey learns why sewers stink. They discover that Snakeweed has set up plant-like tubes throughout the area. It turns out that he's been using the people he kidnapped as fertilizer. They set all of the people free, but Snakeweed attacks them. Raph has no plan or strategy and uses the same tactics over and over that just don't work. He starts panicking when Mikey is knocked out cold and he tells Donnie to retreat. However, Snakeweed attaches tracking pods to them before they leave the lair. They arrive back at their own lair and Raph tries to explain to Splinter what happened. Raph is willing to risk his own life but can't handle the responsibility of risking his brothers. He realizes Leo's burden and vows to make things right. Back in the city, Leo meets Karai on the building and finds out why she called him there. She wants him to steal a famous sword once owned by Miyamoto Musashi, the greatest swordsman in the history of Japan, telling him that he deserves to have it. He refuses and Karai tells him that whether or not he'll go, she's taking it. Leo says he wouldn't let her, which upsets her. He tells her that he believes she has good inside her. This causes Karai to pin Leo to the ground, just in time for Raph to arrive. He is shocked to see his big brother "hanging out" with their sworn enemy. Leo tries to explain, but as he starts to, the tracking pod gives off a scent on Raph's shell which Snakeweed can track down. The duo then try to tackle Snakweed but the mutant plant gets the upper hand. Leo asks for Karai's help. She throws her tanto above his head and leaves with a cunning "sayonara". Leo cuts free and manages to freeze Snakeweed with a canister of liquid nitrogen giving Raph enough time to break Snakeweed into tiny pieces. Raph finally apologizes to Leo, returning the leadership of the team to him. As the two walk off, Snakeweed's heart beats, hinting to the viewers of his return. Later at the lair, the brothers manage to revive Mikey with the only way they know how: pizza. Leo and Raph are still curious on whether Karai was trying to kill him or was trying to be their "friend", ending the episode in a comic style of a slash of Karai looking over her shoulder and the turtles in their living room. Splinter's Wisdom "Leadership is not about being appreciated, it is about responsibility." "It does not matter that the burden is heavy, it matters that you carry it." Character Debuts *Karai Trivia *The episode had an early, prime time premiere at 7:00 PM on Friday, February 1st. *This is the debut of Karai. *The alternate titles for this episode are "Karai's Vendetta" and "Girls Night Out." *This is the first time Raph says "Booyakasha". *Karai calls Shredder her father. *Karai is the second female human to enter the 2012 series. *This is the first time we see April not wearing her normal attire. *Snakeweed returns. *Apparently, this is the first time April texted Donnie *Karai may be the Turtles' "frenemy." *This is the second episode that focuses on Leo. *Leo gets a crush on Karai. *Snakeweed returns. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show